In recent years, along with miniaturization of an electronic apparatus, a request for miniaturization with respect to a coil component of an inductor or the like has been issued strongly. When forming an inductor in a small size, for example, thickness of a flange included in a core becomes thin and there will occur such a problem that strength of the inductor lowers.
In order to solve this problem, there is known a technology in which a core forming a post shape is molded by using a compound member obtained by mixing a function material powder and a resin, whose strength is higher than that of a sintered core composed of ferrite core or the like (for example, see Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2003-297642). Also, a technology is known for reducing the leakage of magnetic flux in which there is used a sintered ferrite core or a pressed powder magnetic core made of metal magnetic powders, and a compound member obtained by mixing metal magnetic material powders and resin is filled in a coil portion including a coil arranged for the core (for example, see Japanese unexamined patent publication Nos. 2001-185421 and 2004-281778).
However, according to the technology disclosed in the above-mentioned Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2003-297642, extrusion molding is used and therefore, only a post shaped core can be molded and it is not possible to mold a core of a complex shape. In addition, there are included a process for winding a wire member around a extrusion core member, a process for cutting the extrusion core member, and a process for covering an external cladding at a coil periphery portion and the like, and there arises a fear of a large scale production facility and also of an increase in the facility cost. Also, in the technology disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent publication Nos. 2001-185421 and 2004-281778, there is used sintered ferrite material or a pressed powder magnetic material of metal magnetic powders for a core, so that there is a trend that the thickness of the core becomes thin in case of miniaturizing the electric component and it is difficult to get enough strength thereof.